Accidents Happen
by Appuru
Summary: Their first kiss was an accident. So was the second, and the third, and the fourth, and the. . . Oh, hell. [Pointless, low-flying SasuNaru fluff; Lime]


Filler fiction while I continue writing "Wait and See". If you haven't read that I hope you will, though the tone of that story is drastically different then this one.

Anyway. Drabble. No plot at all, just general fluff…and…yeah. Enjoy.

-

**. A C C I D E N T S . H A P P E N .**

By _Sinful Serenity  
_

_-  
_

Their first kiss was an accident.

It happened when both were too busy glaring each other in the eye, and a slip of a chair and a bump of an elbow threw one into the arms of the other, one pair of lips crashing on another. There were the screams of pain and angry shouts after. He didn't think anybody really cared if it was an accident or not.

There was the rumors the whispers the taunts the jeers

_Did you see that_

_Oh my god_

_How dare he!_

-

The second was another fluke.

A chaste brush, no more then the flip of a butterfly's wing, all of the silent solace he needed placed within, as one rival held the other, a whisper of a

_thank-you, for being here with me _

As one rival lets out his embittered tears of all his agony, of bearing a spirit deep within himself, of being the hated and yet having no hatred to give back; the stirrings of adulthood calling to a child who wasn't ready to let go.

There was the answering one

_It's alright_

-

The third was caught in the rain, blessed with the moon as she peeked from the clouds, born from quiet thanks rather then emotion. They say the full moon makes people crazy. Maybe it's true.

There was one blonde sitting in the down pour, whiskered face turned to the sky, eyes searching the steely gray cloudburst.

There was one raven haired with an umbrella, wondering what the hell he was doing, silently approaching with all of the stealth of a predator and yet none of its malice.

There was the rain, still there, always there.

There was the onyx-eyed, obsidian orbs, blank and unreadable with undetermined emotion as the sky-blued turned to him, a lost face so desperately searching for a purpose then the one forced to him at birth. There was the loneliness two orphans felt the rightfulness the happiness two felt together.

There was his hand as he extended it to the other.

There were two palms tightly linked as he took his invitation.

There was an umbrella, for once, that wasn't too big for just one person or two small for a pair.

There was another brush of lips, another

_Thanks_

As he led him home and left the rain to patter on the earth, alone, as lady luna smiled on them both.

-

The fourth was one of those it-felt-right-things that you don't really know what you're doing, but it feels so good you don't want to break away.

There was sudden confusion, mayhem, misunderstandings between each as they looked upon the other. There was the tightness in his chest, the burning in his cheeks, the blood blazing in his body as the other smiled so dazzlingly.

The raven haired never smiles. That leaves only the golden sun-kissed one. He smiles, sorrowful grin painted on strained scarred cheeks, pleading to the raven with open arms

_You're always here for me, right_

And there's the pink lacing his pale cheeks as he accepts the other and holds him close and answers

_Always_

There was the sudden fervor of emotions sleeping far too long; one body clashing to the next, swooping on the other with no resistance at all, both rolling to the bed, one passionate kiss that maybe wasn't an accident after all.

There's the touching everywhere, hands skimming the other, lips brushing tender skin and biting deep, licking pain away gently after. There were all their cares and clothes scattered to the wind, entangled in cool sheets weaved between their legs; their were hips rolling together, a fight for dominance as rivals always do, burning whispers in the night, as one backs down to let the other rise, howling his name, and then it starts over, roles reversed, but deeply satisfying anyway.

-

There was the morning after when the sun took her turn to gaze upon the two; there were slow eyes and deep yawns and a moment to realize they slept with one another.

_I you me what?_

_I don't know_

There were more harried words and yelling matches, last night's heat forgotten in today's new dawn; there's puzzling glances from a pink-haired girl as she watches them both fail to speak to another. There's more heated arguments about the oddest things, flushed faces and clenched fists, more fighting then usual.

_Just leave me alone!_

Even the calmest of the quartet is worried.

They quiet down but they still don't speak and cerulean won't meet obsidian. There's the wind as she brushes past both of them, reminding them of another kind of brushing.

There's one last quarrel before the day ends, as the pink-haired one stomps off in frustration and the masked one wants no part of it.

_I said I'd always be there_

There may always be fights and the rocks in their path, and there might have been misunderstanding and narrow minds and mood swings, fake smiles and real anger, battles won but wars un-ended between the two…

…But there's always the kiss after that.

**. E N D .**


End file.
